


Time loops are fun until someone gets hurt

by Randomgirl_withagun



Series: How to be good at dating : a memoir by a bunch of clueless teenagers [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgirl_withagun/pseuds/Randomgirl_withagun
Summary: Brian is walking home and Damian confronts Brian about why he stopped asking Damian to prom, Damian then proves his stupidity
Relationships: Green | Brian/Damien LaVey
Series: How to be good at dating : a memoir by a bunch of clueless teenagers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Time loops are fun until someone gets hurt

Brian was on somewhere in his 39th prom loop when he decided to get an after school job, it was something to pass the time while not trying to romance his classmates. He’d actually recently stopped going with someone to prom, at loop 38 he asked Damien and he refused despite being willing to go in previous loops and Brian just gave up. Why should he try to romance people when they would love to go with him one week and refuse him the next.   


He mulled over this while closing up the shop, he was currently on his 42nd loop and he had gained the owner's trust enough that they would let him close up shop alone. He locked the doors and started up the security system. He put the keys on their peg and started walking home to his shared apartment with Oz, Vicky and Amira.

Brian took a shortcut through an alleyway when suddenly he was pushed against a wall by none other than the prince of hell himself Damien.

“What do you want?” Brian said flatly, he would have rolled his eyes if Damien didn’t look ready to punch him.

“What do I want? I want you to explain what the fuck has been up with you lately! You stopped trying to take anyone for prom and so did your buddies and the last prom the four of you completely missed.” Brian raised an eyebrow at Damien

“Why do you care”

“Everyone’s been getting all mopey about it and it’s annoying as fuck, even the slayer has been complaining that it’s not the same without you four there,” Damien yelled.

Of fucking course, the only reason Damien would care is because it’s an annoyance to him. 

“I’m sure that they will get over it in time until then it’s your problem, not mine.” Brian danced out of Damien's hold and start walking back to his apartment again. Damien pinned him against a wall again almost immediately this time he and Damian were a lot closer, Brian could feel Damien’s breath on his face.

“Can you at least tell me why you stopped going” Damien sounded broken. how dare he, he shouldn’t get to pretend to be all broken up about this when he caused it. Brian’s temper boiled over and he let Damien know exactly why he stopped going.

“I STOPPED GOING BECAUSE OF YOU!” Brian yelled

“What?” Damian asked in a soft voice.

“I’M FUCKING SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT DAMIEN, ONE WEEK YOU CAN WANT TO FUCK ME THE NEXT YOU’LL HATE ME FOR NO FUCKING REASON! YOU’LL GO WITH ME ONE WEEK AND YOU’LL REJECT ME THE NEXT.” Brian screeched he then dropped his voice so low that Damien struggled to hear it

“I Know that prom happens once every two weeks or so but still it hurts. I’m sick of starting over with you every time that prom happens” brian’s voice started becoming louder again

“ I am so sick of doing everything right and still losing, I’m sick of having you come to my friends asking for love advice and them telling you TO GO FOR IT AND THEN YOU REJECT ME FOR SOME STUPID REASON LIKE I DON’T HAVE ENOUGH BOLDNESS TO GO WITH YOU  ** I AM SO SICK OF IT ** .” Brian had started screaming the last part, it was a wonder that the cops weren’t called yet.

“I am so sick of it” Brian repeated softer, with his voice cracking. And Damien noticed that Brian had started crying, seeing the tears running down his face invoked a primal instinct inside of Damien, to beat up whoever made Brian sad but Damien knew he had no one to blame but himself. So he took a deep breath and sacrificed what little pride he had left.

“I’m so sorry. Holy shit, I’m such a stupid asshole. didn’t know that you didn’t want it that way. I thought you wanted me to act like that, that you wanted me to disregard the past. I-I’ll try to be better. I really am sorry dude.” Damien touched his forehead to Brian’s shoulder, Brian stayed silent for a few moments before he took Damien’s face off from his shoulder and held it in his hands. He looked deep into Damien’s eyes and saw that they were glazed over slightly like Damien wanted to cry but knew he didn’t really have a right to. Brian leaned down and kissed Damien softly.

The kiss was unlike all the others that had happened before between Damien and Brian, it was soft and gentle not rough and sloppy like the others.

Brian usually couldn’t kiss Damien for too long because Damien would always pull him down to his level and it would make his back ache. This time they could kiss for a lot longer mostly because Damien was standing on his tippy toes and that meant Brian only had to arch down a small amount.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other for air. Damien was silent for a couple of minutes before saying

“Uhhh- quick question, do you actually like the kinda unstable thing that we have going on or would you rather we just be boyfriends or some other shit?” Damien looked kinda nervous and quite honestly, it was very adorable.

“I would prefer it if we could be boyfriends if that’s okay with you?” Damien eagerly nodded and then he seemed to remember what happened earlier

“I really am sorry, I just didn’t realise that you didn’t like the way things were,” Brian almost laughed, he truly was stupid sexy Damien

“Damien it’s fine, as long as you confirm with me stuff like that I forgive you.” Damien smiled with the power of a thousand suns and fully showing off those wonderful teeth of his. He then stood on his toes again and pulled Brian into another kiss.

Once they pulled away Damien balanced on the balls of his feet and said

“So, do you want me to walk you home to your shitty apartment or whatever?” Brian rolled his eyes and leaned down closer to Damien

“Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?”

“FUCK YEAH!” Damien said while he wagged his tail subconsciously and if that wasn’t the cutest thing Brian saw this century he’d be damned. Well, he probably already was seeing as he was currently dating Damien but who cares the expression still stands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series I have planned the next fics in order will be  
> 1\. Damien gets given death threats in case he ever breaks Brian’s heart and he then asks the Colour gang to move in with him because he wants to get away from his dads and their apartment is too tiny  
> 2\. Oz and Liam get together because of a cafeteria and a autism diagnosis  
> 3\. Miranda, Vera and Polly get together on a game night with the interdimensional prince and his little sister.  
> 4\. Oz and Brian discover the absolute joys of pet names and compete over how red they can make their boyfriends with them  
> 5\. Vicky and Amira get together after pining for a while  
> 6\. The 4 boys are yearning after each other yet they are also content in their relationships  
> 7\. Amira, Vicky, Polly, Vera and Miranda get together because of a contest.  
> 7\. Girls night in (for all the main 6 love interests+ the colour crew+ the slayer, the shopkeeper and the inter dimensional prince.)  
> 6\. Oz, Brian, Damien and Liam get together  
> 7\. Brian’s friend comes over to stay  
> 8\. Karaoke is fun until the wolf pack comes along  
> 9\. The coven and slayer crossover seems like a good idea to producers, it quickly becomes the opposite when everyone else is sucked into it


End file.
